Darker than Black: The Refinery Problem
by Larrie Kitte
Summary: Before the chaos at Hell’s gate ended, Misaki’s wish of meeting Hei came true but at the price that she might not seeing him again. Years after the peace in Tokyo, Hei returns back to her world. What price will she pay on meeting him? The new chaos begins
1. Prologue

**Darker than Black: The Refinery Problem**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Darker than Black manga and anime series. These are reserved to Bones, Tensai Okamura, Animeplex, and Funimation.

* * *

**Prologue:**

In this world lies Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate. Their existence remains a mystery. Breaking them will be the world's destruction. What is their purpose of covering the whole sky with artificial stars? Time is ticking. Will the unknowing keep them safe or their destruction? The Messiah is coming back once again.

----

"_Wait! Li-kun!"_

"_Are you hungry by any chance?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_We'll always be together, right?"_

"_To continue our journey, right?"_

"_..I'm not lying"_

"_We'll always be together"_

"_Hei."._

"_It's not too late"._

"_Kill me."_

"_..Go back..."_

"Li-kun!"

The voice made the raven hair man's eyes snap open. He blindly attacked the source of his calling that sent them flying off the floor. His left hand grasp on someone's neck with the right hand formed a fist.

"Wake up Li-kun! You were having a bad dream."

The second time the voice who shouted at him sounds so familiar to him. He relax his position a little to look at the person in front of him. It's a female with brunette hair brown eyes got her glasses snap in half from the impact. She was unarmed and very afraid. And so he moved away from her, his knees are still on the floor crouching with his head look down. The female sat up. Her face is covered with sweat and concern. She moved her arm to place her hand on the raven hair man's cheek. His face revealed a blank stare.

"Are you ok, Li-kun?"

The third time she talk to him made his face look up to her. For the first time of her life, he spoke.

"Li-kun, is that my name?"

----

**Author's note:**

Yeah, the last part is the cliché that I always loved. I will never get tired of it. One of the gba games I play used the same idea and it's called "Riviera the Promised Land". I guess it did stick to my memory when I wrote the skeleton of my first ever fanfic XP Please feel free to send me a comment about my prologue *Squee*

Oh um in case to people who knew what my title is about. That idea came from my maths book while Im 'studying' it. I have second assignment due next Monday. I hope I might write some more (little more words each chapter) until Im used to writing.

Oh and last thing, I hope you like my fanfic


	2. Chapter 1

**Darker than Black: The Refinery Problem**

**Quick Info: **

This fanfic is set after Darker than Black Season 2 (as if treat this fanfic like a Third Season or something. Oh no, did u just lawl at me? Dx)

Oh and another thing. This chapter is heavy with descriptions of what happen after season 2. I'll stop explaining the details until chapter 2. (Or maybe chapter 3… I hope) Feel free to send me message if you find the new information rather confusing.

Warning: Original character alert.

**Disclamer:**

I do not own Darker than Black manga and anime series. These rights are reserved to Bones, Tensai Okamura, Animeplex, and FUNimation.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Dear4Life** and **Aerysa** for reviewing my Prologue.. I know it's too short eh? ^o^ Don't worry, I'll attempt to write a bit more if that is your request ok? (or it might be too long)

* * *

**Chapter 1: e Derivative **

Heaven's gate was once a destructive cult group design to control and liable for loss of life whoever became a member of such organisation. In March 23, 1997, 21 women and 18 men were voluntarily suicide in California for the sake of cleansing and to be among the people who will attain the membership of living in Heaven. Extraterrestrial names "Do" and his female companion "Ti" are involve in this religion. According to the group, the passage of the Christian Bible (especially the book of Revelations) was referring to UFO visitation. The founder, Marshall Herff Applewhite said that the bodies are "_the temporary containers of the soul... The final act of metamorphosis or separation from the human kingdom is the 'disconnect' or separation from the human physical container or body in order to be released from the human environment."_ Do and Ti were incarnated (or moved) to another body to spread their beliefs as Applewhite and Bonnie "_Ti_" Lu Trusdale Nettles were done so during their lifetime.

Many have been attempted to stop this organisation from having mass self killings until the actual Heaven's Gate 'formed' (and existed) in South America. More self killings are still happening as of today for the sake of their beliefs but they were somehow "forgotten" from the CIA's list as the new emergent beings called Contractors were considered as the new threat for humanity. The last active member in Heaven's gate is currently pursued by America Branch Syndicate (ABS) as this member whereabouts is still unknown. The records show from that member's phone call mentioned that he was looking for the "e Derivative" as his last quest before joining himself to Heaven's Gate. No one knows for sure if this e Derivative is a life form or a weapon for it was the only information that was deliberately ignored by ABS… ~Amber

o0o0o0o

Misaki Kirihara is preparing for her next mission in the new Syndicate Tokyo Branch. She, Goro Kobayashi, and Madam Oreille are the founders of the new Syndicate though the name was just for familiarity to public community. They were the collaborators of Syndicate resistance before the previous group made by the Contractor named Amber. With the help of America and UN, the older Syndicate members were silence and the peace of Tokyo progresses. It was later on spread across the world and the World Organisation accepted the new Syndicate as one their own (in any case a world wide problem from the Gates emerged). Misaki's job gave her happiness when seeing faces of future generation children with beaming smiles but somehow, she was never fully satiated after the mission was done swiftly without deaths of both humans and Contractors.

After the Hell's Gate's chaos has ended, she fully confessed to her new group that she loved BK-201. Her actions for the Syndicate were given consideration. They knew that she was trying to continue Bk-201's footsteps on keeping the peace of Tokyo (though he never admitted that he was doing a voluntary work for the peace of both Contractors and Humans besides his killings for his sister Bai). The only footstep she never followed from Bk-201 is actual killings from the target person. It's been 2 years after the major chaos occurred, she's been a workaholic. Nothing and no one can stop her from keep on working while the World Organisation has the spotlight attention towards Syndicate Tokyo Branch.

There were two people who did stop her from working more than 12 hours a day. First was Mao the Contractor. He didn't join the new Syndicate because the lack of interest as the mission progresses. Peace and quiet doesn't suit him after all. The only reason he was around to assist the missions is because of Kirihara. Each time he finds Kirihara's wellbeing towards breakdown, he tells the story about his exciting misadventures with Bk-201 (He prefers to call him as Hei). His stories did uplift Kirihara's depression but he never mention the other adventures was related to his partner's potential women. He learned that advice the hard way the time she was on a long drive on her 'first' off work holiday. The second person was a Contractor whom she met for the first time.

A recent Contractor has joined the new Syndicate in Foreign Affairs Department Section 3 Tokyo District. He was set foot to Tokyo with his fake Working Visa and other important documents presented nicely at the new building district near the Police Force Kirihara was used to work years ago. A Caucasian man with dark brunette hair and dark blue eyes has certainly shock the syndicate group due to make Kirihara stop from her overworking status. With his superb synchronicity of kindness, childishness and a new star in the sky, he named himself to the group as Kyle.

o0o0o0o

"e Derivative? Sounds like Maths to me," Kyle said playfully as he ventured the hot and cold drink menu at Gelato and Sorbet shop. Kirihara and Kyle were in the middle of the line with high school girls and boys. The timing of their waiting in the sorbet shop was the same time for rush hour. Kirihara frowns at the metro noise of the store since she got used to be alone in her office every night.

"Well that's exactly what the Mitaka Documents written in haste. I reckon that was one of the last documents Amber has ever written. She didn't align her name and the pictures properly comparing the older documents she made. The Hidden folder application you gave told me that its all it has in that Dvd." She shouted as much as she can so that she'll catch Kyle's attention. She knew that Kyle's remuneration was the taste of drinks though she never saw what his Contractor powers were. His tastebuds became excited to discover different kinds of drinks especially sweets. This time, Kyle flew around towards Kirihara's gaze with full attention.

"Hey hey, do you know that e in Mathematics means a power function? I always like to ignore the fact that its one of the important variables used to simplify the complicated math equations? For example, each time you differentiate an e with power variable, the e itself stays constant." He couldn't stop himself trembling over a few lines of people in front of him while trying to give her what exactly he was thinking for a second.

"I'm not here to teach me Mathematics Kyle, just tell me what you know regarding the information of e Derivative from your past travel in America." Kirihara snapped at his irrelevant information. Both of her arms were on her waist to form an akimbo. The heat and crowded places starts to loose her patience over him.

"Oh come on Kirihara-chan, I didn't venture around the world for depressing events like that. All I can say is that it must be a weapon..or can be a living thing. It can be used like those in ancient Weapons of Mass Destruction crap that you forced me to read and translate. neh.." He whines as he tries to reach for his EFTPOS card in his pockets. With a smile, he indicates the lady in the counter that he wants to order his drinks pronto. Kirihara didn't respond to his consecutive irrelevant information. She paused for a while until he finished paying the order he requested.

"Ok, so why an occult group are so interested in a thing .. or a life form that can be possibly doesn't exist?" She made her tone in a most grave serious tone as possible. She wants to let him know that she needs his ideas. Truthfully, she never wanted to ask anyone else in the syndicate or the police force because she didn't want the go-off-for-work speech when they saw her. Kyle was the only person who didn't mind she ever work for long periods of time per day.

"Something that is related to Holy Grail I presume? Its still being speculated and search for a long time." Kyle reminded her about the series of movies that he talked about hours before. His eyes shifted quickly to the waiting order table as he feels like he couldn't take another minute waiting without a word of urgency.

"Can be.. So um are you hungry by any chance? I would like to eat at Pizza Hut this time." Kirihara absent-mindedly close the topic due to her stomach growl rather loud at the waiting line to get the drinks orders. She wasn't embarrassed about it but after the growl, all she ever thought now is food.

"Sorry Kirihara-chan. As much as I want to have a dine-out, I prefer sweet drinks. Premium Milk Tea is the best but I can't find them anywhere within this district cos um.. I swipe it all off eh?" Kyle dryly apologise Kirihara for refusing an offer while his remuneration is kicking his wellbeing. He deliberately made an eye contact to tell her that he is serious.

"Just bring the drink of yours and get it quickly." Kirihara understands his current situation as she slowly walks off towards the door due.

"Hey Kirihara-chan, don't eat too much or you'll get fat and have a cardiac arrest or something!" Kyle shouted at Kirihara for the last minute he thought of teasing her under a time of his stress. It did uplift himself for that action.

"Shut up Kyle." She said it with her usual pissed-off tone. She walked off and gone away from his sight. Kyle made a teasing grin on his face.

"Amber you sly girl, you really want make her wish come true that bad huh. Don't worry he will be here soon as promise. The e Derivative will be coming back to Tokyo for the last time." He said it with his face to cover of becoming a malicious grin.

Little did Kirihara know that a few weeks after the New Year, Hei return back to the world without clothes, long inactive contractor powers and most likely a change of heart.

e Derivative conversion sample equation 1:

f(x) e^xx = f(x)' e^xx

o0o0o0o

**Reference sites** (I meant to accredit to for the existing Heaven's Gate..the last half of that part is fictional):

www(dot)religioustolerance(dot)org/dc_highe(dot)htm

www(dot)heavensgate(dot)com

**Author's Note:**

Once again, Maths book gave me idea for this fanfic. This time, it's the title "e derivative". I personally find difficulty solving differentiating equations without making any ridiculous mistakes. Im hanging with the tutors all day (until closing time) just to help me understand mathematics. My only activity at home that was productive was writing (I never study at home). Trust me. You're not the only one who can't do maths the right way. XP I have exams in two weeks time. I just wanna let you know that I might not have an update in that week.

I create a new character for this series. Well you see in Darker than Black, main antagonists were keep on dying each episode. So my only solution is to create an original character. He is either protagonist or antagonist (or even the most silly minor character). It's your choice what he is so yeah lol. Another thing, he likes to call her with a suffix chan indicating he is older than her. He deliberately made it sounds annoying for Kirihara. And yea..let me know if he's too annoying to you. I'll give him a counter part character (existing or new) to whip him out lol. (I mean it.)

And um another thing, if anyone favourite my story, Ty so much for the appreciation of my work! (the thickness of this fanfic..i think its something that I dont like to read or something o_0..do you think so?)

**Sneak preview for Chapter 2:**

Contractor conversion sample equation 1:

f(x) ln(t)= f(x) 1/t

Within these Gates of Heaven, they have highest level of chaos capacity enough to change a person completely. For the Heaven itself wasn't meant to be exposed in physical form just to create a newer Babel. It doesnt like that idea.

...

"Li-kun where are you going?"

"I am looking for a girl name Yin."

"Im sorry Li-kun. She is no longer in this world."

"Thats not possible. She's calling for me."

"Why do you want to look for her."

"Because I love her."


End file.
